Obi-Wan Kenobi
Obi-Wan "Ben" Kenobi is a fictional character in the Star Wars universe. He is one of several primary characters in the Star Wars series. Along with Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader), R2-D2 and C-3PO, he is one of only four characters to appear in all six Star Wars films. He is portrayed in the original trilogy by the late Alec Guinness and in the prequel trilogy by Ewan McGregor, and is voiced by James Arnold Taylor in the Star Wars: The Clone Wars film and television series. He was also known as Ben Kenobi in his later days. Film Appearance The Phantom Menace Obi-Wan was sent with his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had caused a blockade around the planet Naboo. However they were attacked and made their way on to Naboo. While on the planet the two Jedi met a gungan named Jar Jar Binks.Qui-Gon saved Jar Jar from being ran over by a vehicle and Jar Jar offered to take them to the hidden city of Otoh Gunga. Because he was not welcome, the people of Otoh Gunga treated Jar Jar hostile and were brought to Boss Nass. They tried to convince the gungans to help Queen Amidala fight the Trade Federation, but they refused. Qui-Gon used a mind trick to get Nass to lend them a bongo and the three set off for Theed. They were able to rescue the queen, Captain Panaka, her handmaidens and some soldiers. They escaped in the queen's ship. The Federation tried to destroy the ship, but they escaped with a damaged engine. They were forced to land on Tatooine and Obi-Wan stayed at the ship whilst Qui-Gon, Jar Jar, a handmaiden named Padme and an astromech droid called R2-D2 went to look for an engine. They came back with a boy named Anakin Skywalker who Qui-Gon sensed the force in.On the way back Qui-Gon and Anakin were attacked by a Sith named Darth Maul and they just made it back on the ship. Back on Coruscant Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon told the Jedi council about the Sith on Tatooine and Qui-Gon asked they train Anakin as a Jedi, much to their refusal. Qui-Gon decided to train Anakin on his own, to which Obi- Wan didn't agree with. As the Senate refused to help Naboo with the Federation, Queen Amidala decided to go back and fight on her own. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went with her along with Jar Jar, Padme, Anakin, Panaka, R2-D2, and the Naboo people. While on Naboo Obi-Wan apoligised to Qui-Gon for his actions involving Anakin and Qui-Gon accepted and told him he thought he was much wiser than himself. They found that the gungans weren't in Otoh Gunga and Jar Jar told them they must be in the sacred place. While there they tried to get Boss Nass to help them retake Theed, but to no avail. He changed his mind however when Padme revealed that she was the true Queen Amidala and the other one was a decoy and she begged for help. Jar Jar was made a general and the gungans fought outside while Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan led R2, Anakin, Padme, Panaka and some soldiers into the castle to arrest the Federation's Viceroy, Nute Gunray. While in the hangar, Qui-Gon told Anakin to get to cover and he went in to a ship with R2 and took off and destroyed the droids shooting at the group. As they approached a door, it opened to reveal Darth Maul. The two Jedi fought Maul as the others went to find Gunray. They got to a high balcony and Maul kicked Obi-Wan down to a lower balcony where he was stuck for a few minutes. He soon caught up with the fight and was behind a shield in a hall. The shields would open after a while and the three moved on each time it did. Eventually Obi-Wan was left behind one while Qui-Gon was fighting Maul in a chamber with a giant pit. After a while Maul stunned Jinn by hitting him with his lightsaber and then stabbed him in the torso. In anger Obi-Wan attacked Maul and the two began to battle. He was able to destroy on side of Maul's double blade lightsaber but was still knocked down the hole. His lightsaber fell down all the way but he managed to grab on to a ledge. As Maul taunted him, Kenobi used the Force to summon Jinn's lightsaber and jumped all the way up. He then sliced Maul in half sending him to his supposed death as he fell down the hole. He went over to his master who was bleeding out on the floor. Qui-Gon told him he had to teach Anakin because he was the chosen one. Obi-Wan cried as his master died in his arms. Obi-Wan attended Qui-Gon's funeral along with many others. As he grieved next to Anakin, Mace Windu and Yoda discussed about the return of the Sith. The next day a celebration was held because of Naboo's victory. Senator Palpatine was elected chancellor of the Republic due to the old one stepping down after a vote. Obi-Wan took on Anakin as his padawan and trained him in the ways of the Force. Attack of the Clones Ten years after Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan and his padawan Anakin return to Coruscant after a string of assassination attempts on Padme Amidala's life. They have been tasked with guarding her as she is staying on Coruscant. The Jedi are also dealing with a Separatist movement led by former Jedi Count Dooku. They have a reunion and Anakin is pleased to see Padme again. Later that night an assassin named Zam Wesell sends poisonous worms into Padme's bedroom but the Jedi are alerted and proceed to kill the worms. The droid that sent the worms begins to leave, but Obi-Wan jumps onto it and they go across the city. He falls off but lands in a speeder Anakin was driving. They chase Wesell in the speeder and go into a cantina to her. As Obi-Wan's at the bar, Wesell attempts to shoot him but he turns around and cuts off her arm. They go outside and he and Anakin interrogate her, but she is shot with a toxic dart by a man in a jetpack and dies. Obi-Wan's tasked with finding the killer whilst Anakin must escort Padme to Naboo. Obi-Wan asks his friend Dexter where the dart came from and he identifies it as a Kamino dart. Obi-Wan can not find Kamino on the archives and asks Yoda for help. A padawan of Yoda's suggests that it was deleted from the archives. Yoda is able to locate the place Kamino and Obi-Wan leaves for it. He finds it is an ocean world and is surprised to find that he was expected. He finds that a dead Jedi ordered the creation of a clone army for the Republic and that their genetic template is a man named Jango Fett who lives their with his son Boba. After talking to Jango he reports to the council and deduces that he is the bounty hunter he's looking for. He finds Jango trying to escape and begins to fight him, but Boba takes control of the ship and begins to shoot at Obi-Wan, although he's not wounded. Jango escapes but Obi-Wan's able to place a tracking device on his ship and follows him. After chasing him through an asteroid field, Obi-Wan lands on the planet Geonosis. There he finds that Dooku hired Jango Fett and is working on a new battle droid army with Trade Federation Viceroy Nute Gunray. Before he can report his findings to the council, he is captured by Geonosions. He is later rescued by Anakin and Padme who have been on Tatooine and discovered Anakin's mam has died. However Anakin's lightsaber was crushed and they were surrounded by Jango and droids. The three of them were sentenced to death in the arena, but were able to break free and survive. They were than surrounded but were rescued by an army of Jedi. Fett was decapitated by Windu and soon there were too much droids for them to fight. As they were about to be killed Yoda led the clone army of Kamino to the arena and they were able to escape. They chased Dooku in a Republic Gunship, but Padme fell out and Obi-Wan convinced Anakin not to go after her. They went to where Dooku was and began to duel him. Anakin was knocked out because he rushed into the fight and Obi-Wan was left fighting him. Eventually Dooku defeated Obi-Wan and was prepared to kill him but was stopped by Anakin who began to fight him again. However he eventually got his arm cut off and was knocked over. Yoda arrived and began to fight Dooku, nearly defeating him, but Dooku forced a barrier on to Obi-Wan and Anakin causing Yoda to save them. While Yoda was distracted, Dooku escaped in a vehicle. The clone troopers became soldiers for the Republic and that started the Clone Wars. Anakin and Padme married in secret after Anakin got a prosthetic arm. Obi-Wan was made a general for the clone army. Revenge of the Sith At the near end of the Clone Wars, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered the Battle over Coruscant in a rescue mission to save Chancellor Palpatine who was being held prisoner aboard General Grievous' ship. However the approach was not going to be easy as they had take on a squadron of Vulture Droids. Obi-Wan's was being ripped apart by Buzz Droids but was saved by Anakin, even though he told him to proceed with the mission. The two Jedi were able to board the ship and find the Chancellor and Count Dooku at the observation platform located at the top spire of the ship. Obi-Wan and Anakin engaged Dooku in a final lightsaber duel but Obi-Wan was taken out and left unconscious while Anakin took on Dooku alone and decapitated him. Obi-Wan regained consciousness a while later and the three of them were soon captured and brought before General Grievous. As Artoo caused a distraction, the two Jedi took back their Lightsabers and engaged Grevious' bodyguards. After they defeated them, Obi-Wan and Anakin surrounded Grievous with no chance of escaping until he he smashed the window allowing himself to get sucked into the vacuum of space. When Grievous launched all the escape pods, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Artoo and Palpatine tried to land the damaged ship they were on which had split into too. However they managed to land safely with Obi-Wan saying "Another happy landing." When the discovery of General Grievous' whereabouts, Obi-Wan is sent to Utapau to find him and kill him. He engaged the General in a lightsaber duel as the Clone Troopers showed up and attacked the enemy droids. When Grievous tried to escape, Obi-Wan chased after him and engaged him in a physical confrontation. Then using a blaster, he shot Grievous in the chest just before he could kill him. Even though the general was now dead, Obi-Wan's clone troopers would later betray him after Palpatine gave the order to kill their Jedi Generals. Obi-Wan managed to survive and escape to Bail Organa's ship where he met out with Senator Organa and Master Yoda. Obi-Wan and Yoda entered the ruined Jedi Temple to send out a message to warn all surviving Jedi to stay away. Then checking the security footage he saw much to his horror his former apprentice killing younglings. Despite his refusals, Yoda instructed Obi-Wan to find and kill Anakin, now known as Darth Vader, and with Padmé's help he was able to find him on Mustafa. As it was clear the good man who was his apprentice and friend was gone, he engaged the Sith Lord Darth Vader in a vicious lightsaber duel. The fight led them from the Separatists Outpost to out into the volcanic lands of the planet. Obi-Wan defeated Vader, slicing off his remaining arm and legs. He told the defeated Vader he was the "Chosen One" who was to destroy the Sith and bring balance to the force, not join them and leave it in darkness. He then confiscated his lightsaber and after stating he loved him as a brother, left Vader to burn to death. After leaving Mustafar, Obi-Wan was Padmé's birth partner when she gave birth to Luke and Leia before dying in the process. After leaving Leia in the care of Bail Organa, Obi-Wan took Luke to live with his uncle on Tatooine where he would stay and watch over him until the time was right. A New Hope Years after the rising of the Empire, Obi-Wan had grown old and went into hiding on Tatooine under the name of "Ben Kenobi" where he watched over Anakin's son, Luke Skywalker. One day, he saved Luke from a group of Tusken Raiders and when he was told about R2-D2 looking for Obi-Wan Kenobi, he revealed to Luke that he was Obi-Wan and hadn't gone by that name since after he was born. He brought Luke, Artoo and Threepio to his house where he told Luke about his father and presented to him his Lightsaber. After taking a look at the message from Artoo he offered Luke to come with him to Alderaan. At first Luke refused but after the loss of his family he decided to join him and learn to become a Jedi. Obi-Wan, Luke, Threepio and Artoo journeyed to Mos Eisley to find a pilot that would take them to Alderaan. They met Han Solo and Chewbacca, crew of the Millennium Falcon who offered to take them and escaped from Imperials to Alderaan. However upon arrival they discovered Alderaan had been destroyed by the Empire's ultimate weapon the Death Star. Caught in a tractor beam, they were pulled in but avoided capture from boarding Stormtroopers, hiding in secret hatches. After overlooking the details on the Death Star, Obi-Wan went to put one of the tractor beams out of commission in order to allow the Falcon to leave. He succeeded in shutting down the tractor beam but Darth Vader, sensing his old master's presence, confronted Obi-Wan and engage in a lightsaber duel. Obi-Wan used the duel to distract Vader as Han, Luke, Leia, and Chewbacca escaped to the Falcon. Although Vader struck Obi-Wan down, his body mysteriously vanished the moment he died. During the Rebel attack on the Death Star, Obi-Wan spoke to Luke through the Force and helped him destroy the Imperial station. The Empire Strikes Back In spirit, Obi-Wan instructed Luke to journey to the planet Dagobah to find the exiled Jedi Master Yoda. Despite Yoda's skepticism, Obi-Wan convinced him to continue Luke's training. Obi-Wan later appeared to convince Luke not to leave Dagobah and try to rescue his friends on Cloud City, although Luke ignored this advice and left but not without being warned to not give in to hatred, as it leads to the Dark Side of the Force. Return of the Jedi After Yoda's death, Obi-Wan appeared before Luke who acknowledged that Darth Vader was indeed Luke's father and once known as Anakin Skywalker. He tried to convince Luke to face Vader again but Luke couldn't bring himself to kill his own father. He also revealed that Princess Leia was Luke's twin sister. After the destruction of the second Death Star, Obi-Wan appeared at the celebration in the Ewok village, alongside the spirits of Yoda and the redeemed Anakin Skywalker. Television Appearances Star Wars: The Clone Wars Obi-Wan is one of the main characters in the animated seires''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' where he fought for the Republic during the Clone Wars. His voice was provided by James Arnold Taylor, who also provided other voices for Plo Koon and other characters that appeared in the show. Phineas and Ferb Obi-Wan Makes a brief cameo appearance in the Phineas and Ferb special episode "Phineas and Ferb: Star Wars". Star Wars Rebels Obi-Wan Kenobi makes a brief appearance as a hologram in the pilot episode Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion, voiced once again by James Arnold Taylor who originally voiced Kenobi in Star Wars: The Clone Wars. After the rising of the Empire, Obi-Wan Kenobi sent out messages to any Jedi who survived the execution of order 66 about the falling of the Jedi Order and the Old Republic. He warned all surviving Jedi to not return to the temple and continue to trust in the force. Then before bidding the Jedi his farewells he believed that a New Hope would someday emerge. Video Games ''Disney INFINITY 3.0 Obi-Wan is set to appear in ''Disney INFINITY's third installment as a playable character. Powers and Abilities Force Obi-Wan is strong with the Force. This is shown after he dueled Darth Maul when he was able to leap to the top of the hole and take Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber and is able to kill Maul. Another example is that he trained Anakin who was very strong with the Force. Lightsaber Skills Obi-Wan has proved to be a skilled lightsaber wielder. He was able to fight Darth Maul who had two blades on his lightsaber whereas he only had one. He also managed to hold off against Dooku for a while before being defeated. His best example is when he fought General Grievous who had four lightsabers, although he killed Grievous with a blaster in the end. He used his skills while fighting skills when he confronted Anakin on Mustafar and was able to cut off his legs and defeat him. The second time he face Anakin he died, although this was because he allowed him to kill him and could of possibly escaped. Weapons Lightsaber First One Obi-Wan used a blue lightsaber as a padawan. He used it throughout the Phantom Menace, but lost it in a fight with Darth Maul. That made him have to use his master's lightsaber that was green, although he's not seen again with it. Second One By the time the events of Attack of the Clones take place, Obi-Wan has a new blue lightsaber that he uses to fight Jango Fett, Count Dooku, General Grievous and Anakin twice. I'ts unknown what happened to the weapon after Obi-Wan's death. It's possible that Anakin had it destroyed or if not than it was destroyed with the death star. Attractions He is also a meetable character during Star Wars Weekends event in Disney World. Gallery External Links *Obi-Wan on Wookieepedia * Category:Star Wars characters Category:Heroes Category:Adults Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Iconic characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Ghosts Category:Deceased characters Category:Wise Characters Category:Pilots Category:Mentors Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Jedi Category:Protagonists Category:Rebel Alliance Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Animated characters Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Star Wars Rebels characters Category:Phineas and Ferb characters Category:Elderly characters Category:Articles needing improvement Category:Disney INFINITY characters